Fourteen
by Josh14Raider
Summary: A small collection of 14 poems, mostly based on Lara Croft, her adventures and more...
1. The Sense Of Adventure

_**The Sense of Adventure**_

_Standing here, on top of the world,_

_Adrenaline pumping through your veins,_

_Taking your breath away every second,_

_With danger facing you straight in front,_

_It is the start of a beginning for you._

_The thrill of the journey,_

_A feeling so unheard of,_

_Unlocking a whole new dimension,_

_Seeing a different view on a range of aspects,_

_A new expression of flooded feelings befalls around you. _

_Paving through your new surroundings,_

_Unfolding the mystery that stands before you,_

_Exploring every inch in the area,_

_Solving the puzzle of a secret,_

_Achievement is filled within you._

_A passion not worth denying,_

_A lot of mixed up emotions that are hard to handle,_

_Dawn has broken out from your soul,_

_Frequent episodes that cannot be explained,_

_A dream you want to make for real._

_Imagine yourself there already,_

_In the place where a destination is waiting,_

_A spirit wanting to reach out,_

_Searching for where your heart is set at,_

_You should be who you want to be._

_Travelling there in various methods,_

_Along with the things you cherish most,_

_You can smell it in the air,_

_As your arms open up wide,_

_A mixture of happiness and excitement all around, _

_The sense of adventure has risen in you._


	2. Lara Croft

**Lara Croft**

_Lara Croft, _the female adventurer and archaeologist,

Discovering ancient buried civilisations,

Uncovering mystical valuable artefacts,

Ever researching and putting pieces of a puzzle together,

Finding out what secrets have stayed hidden for centuries...

_Lara Croft, _courageous and extraordinary,

Who never gives up for what she believes in,

Daring any aged booby trap or any enemies standing in her way,

Taking down those who threaten to cause havoc,

Or whose goal is to spawn a new race of species...

_Lara Croft_, globetrotter and athletic performer,

Successfully able to overcome obstacles,

Standing up to any challenge,

Blazing into tombs with her dual signature pistols,

Having large or small Medi-Kits with her along the way...

_Lara Croft, _travelling all around the world,

Peru, Greece, Egypt, the Lost Continent of Atlantis,

China, Italy, Offshore Rig, Shipwreck, Tibet,

India, Nevada, South Pacific, England, Antarctica,

America, Ireland, Russia, France, Czech Republic,

Bolivia, Japan, Ghana, Kazakhstan, Nepal,

Mediterranean Sea, Thailand, Mexico, Arctic Sea,

And many more from past to future...

_Lara Croft_, different and cunning,

Planning ahead to what she is going to do,

Has a backup plan B just in case,

Outwitting her enemies pursing her,

Finding that being normal is overrated,

Inviting the player into her virtual world...


	3. In The Sky

_**In the Sky**_

_Defying all means of gravity,_

_Blasting off into the nightfall sky of space,_

_Or flying high like a bird,_

_Not a care for the world as it goes by,_

_Seeing the whisper of clouds in the daytime,_

_And the stars shining bright in the midnight darkness, _

_The Sun and Moon as strong elements,_

_The clocks have stopped all around,_

_Dreaming about peace and serenity,_

_Freedom has broken out everywhere,_

_One can go to their sanctuary,_

_Or to their favourite place,_

_Taking someone along for the ride we cherish most,_

_Nothing is virtual and unreal,_

_Everything at a touch is alive,_

_Living is the key of life,_

_Moving at the speed of light,_

_Passing from galaxy to planet,_

_Staring into space,_

_Far away from the world we are in,_

_Ambience and calmness have filled the Earth,_

_All troubles and worries are long gone,_

_Time is an essence,_

_It takes light years to reach,_

_Once caught in that moment,_

_It is difficult to let go,_

_Happiness and joy are for those,_

_Who brings freshness and __exhilarating feelings for everyone,_

_A mystery kept wrapped,_

_So the excitement and wonder can be forever lasting,_

_ Until the end of a lifetime,_

_We all wonder what life would be like,_

_If all our souls lived up in the sky,_

_As one of us every second would daydream:_

_ What if I did something different today? _


	4. It's Just A Game

_**It's Just a Game**_

_People say it's just a game,_

_But to others it is more than a game,_

_Some say a game is an entity that provides an express of attributes,_

_It is the one time where you can escape to another universe,_

_Allows you to become part of a revolution,_

_That shares the experience from a different perspective,_

_Gives you a feeling of enjoyment,_

_It can create new friendships and companionships,_

_Can give you a puzzling challenge for a day,_

_Helps you extend your knowledge,_

_Makes you feel in control of what course of action to take,_

_It sparks a new wave of creativity and imagination,_

_Many role models and inspiring characters have been created from franchises,_

_Somebody else's idea to look up to,_

_A game can give a mixture of moments,_

_Where if you fail at a task you can always try again,_

_Or when managed to successfully get pass a trial,_

_Everybody gets a feeling like they have triumphed over a problem,_

_Sometimes it is an expression that can be so rare,_

_It can show you real life situations that can be helpful,_

_Hands out rewards in a range of different ways,_

_Can be amazing once started,_

_All games come in a huge variety of genres,_

_Suited for the many types of players,_

_Who will have the enjoyment and time of their lives,_

_As they are brought into a different world of outlook,_

_To every game there is a story and meaning behind it,_

_To grasp and find out that reality,_

_One must play the game to completion,_

_Fans and communities are created in dedication of all parts in a game,_

_It brings people together to share their views and opinions,_

_Everyone has a voice they can freely speak out,_

_A game can pave confidence and support,_

_To those who are shy and nervous,_

_Passion and emotion are brought in most game stories,_

_Written to tell a story of many circumstances,_

_To fulfil a player with many moods and state of minds,_

_You are more involved in what is happening now,_

_It's certainly more than a game and a time passer,_

_It is a way of life._


	5. Ambulance

**Ambulance**

I'm unsure if I am experiencing an in and out of consciousness dilemma,

What on earth am I feeling?

Is it what is actually happening?

Or is it what I'm imagining?

I listen closely,

I hear the sirens of an oncoming vehicle,

I feel lifted up from the ground,

I blindly see continually blue shades of light peering through my eyelids,

Am I going to be emergently transported to a nearby hospital?

I began to sense another sequence of events,

Suddenly the air that I had previously breathed in had changed,

I feel like my body is in a travelling motion,

But I'm not moving at all,

Not even one bit,

I feel my arm being softly touched,

What is going on!

Out of the blue I began to make out voices,

They were talking to each other,

I couldn't understand what they were saying,

Until I heard my name being mentioned in one of the conversations,

I try and open my eyes,

But the force is too strong and my strength is weak,

Even though it is not in my nature to give up,

I feel myself remaining ever helplessly still,

Not moving one muscle or even twitching at all.

I then become aware of a presence looking over at me,

I can sense the feeling of being watched over,

"Come on Lara...Wake Up!"

...Ayesha! I instantly recognise her voice,

With whatever ounce of strength left,

I slowly open my eyes,

Impulsive intense light blinds my sight for only one second until next I hear a male voice,

"Lara...You're going to make it!"

I look over and for all I could see is a blurry person looking deeply into my eyes,

...Kurtis!

...


	6. The Demon Hunter

**The Demon Hunter**

Immersing within the shadows,

Lurking behind any corner without anyone noticing,

Blending into the surrounding environment,

Hunting down those with an evil agenda,

An ex-legionnaire and an experienced warrior,

Trained in the ancient order of the Lux Veritatis.

Not a lot is known about this man,

Mysterious and nearly non-existing,

His prey is the unnatural beings of this planet,

Through his psychic telekinesis abilities,

And the surreal weapons he possesses,

He manages to overcome his enemies.

Any grotesque monster,

Or outlandish mutated demons,

Bring them on,

When they encounter this swift hunter,

They will be sorry,

And fall beneath his feet,

Wondering how this one man army,

Was able to successfully defeat their true powerful form.

Never leaving a trail behind,

With only his victims as the evidence of him being there at all,

His sapphire blue eyes capable of making anyone freeze into their place,

There's no other way of trying to get out of his frightful stare,

For once you've glimpsed at him once,

The next second he will disappear like if he hadn't been there,

You'll wonder if you'll ever meet this man in your lifetime.

However there is no need to fear me,

As dark as I may sound,

I have an objective of peace,

As well as protecting those who I care about,

And keeping this planet free from malicious plans from those with an evil beating heart,

The name's Kurtis Trent,

I am the Demon Hunter.


	7. A Dream Odyssey

**A Dream Odyssey**

_We close our eyes,_

_Drifting off away from where we lay,_

_Entering into a dreamland,_

_Where our minds unconsciously image up an imaginary world,_

_In some cases it is far different to this universe we live in,_

_Spirals of themes and events come into play,_

_We can't determine whether this involuntary occurrence will either become a happy dream or a gloomy nightmare,_

_At times dreams can portray an important hidden message,_

_A moral of a story you are witnessing,_

_To where we feel no pain,_

_Anything we touch in our dreamed up world is unreal,_

_There is no such thing as time,_

_No exterior sound or interference can interrupt a dream,_

_An unexplainable force that cannot be reckoned with, _

_We can travel in our minds without physically moving our bodies,_

_A dream can become an epic voyage,_

_Virtuous and adventurous mixed together,_

_Creating one single unidentifiable entity,_

_Some may be aware to when they are dreaming,_

_Lucid to what is created all around them,_

_Knowing that the environment they are in,_

_May in fact become in true existence one day,_

_Otherwise it will just be a made up world from imagination, _

_A whirlwind vortex of flooded memories,_

_From the past, in the current present, for the possible foreseeable future, _

_Any being experiences images, ideas, emotions and sensations,_

_Happiness, Tenderness, Peace, Fortune, Sadness, Fear, Anger, Hate,_

_As well visually seeing replicating objects or sites,_

_Waterfalls, Mountains, Volcanoes, Oceans, Lakes, Earth, Space, Fields, Cities, Towns, _

_To come out of this fantasy world,_

_One has to wake up and begin to face reality,_

_Can we believe in our dreams?_

_In time will they become real?_

_Or will they vanish away to be forgotten and never to be seen again._


	8. Lara The Turbo Racer

**Lara the Turbo Racer**

Feeling the synchronized rhythm of the pistons,

The 500BHP Supercharged engine,

Revving up to 6000 RPM,

Looking at the dashboard at the speedometer,

Going at 150 Miles per Hour,

What a feeling on the racetrack!

Shifting through the gears,

1...2...3...4...5...6...

Gobbling up the road ahead,

Peeking at the wing mirrors,

Seeing the other competitive drivers,

Doing their best to catch up with their machines!

What a car Lara was driving,

The team did a fantastic work mechanically with the car

She smiled at the purring roar noise the engine and turbo gave off,

As her foot was firmly pressing upon the accelerator,

Lara was whizzing to first position in the race,

The bursts of exhaust flame were popping out,

As her challengers were all left in a puff of smoke!

Halfway through the race,

Tyres were starting to fall into pieces,

A pit stop was called for,

On lap 27 the team called her in,

Lara drove through the pit lane and parked instantly outside her team's garage,

Her car was lifted and the crew began the work immediately,

The pit crew exchanged her worn out tyres for newer fresher ones,

Done in a whooping 3.4 seconds,

The pit crew released her to continue the race,

Only a few more laps to go!

Catching up with the rest,

Speeding up once again,

With adrenaline pumping in her veins,

Lara made her move to overtake the leading car,

A swift steer to the left,

The fans cheered in the watching crowd,

As Lara out sped her rival in the speedway.

The checkered flag was in sight,

As Lara prepared for her final gear,

She thought of how brilliantly the car performed,

How the team handled the race excellently,

Until her fist was raised,

Cheering away at her win on the speedway,

On the team radio applause was all around,

"Well Done Lara!"

"Yes Lara! You did it!"


	9. Two Opposites Of Love

**Two Opposites of Love**

**A tale poem between a male and a female...**

Backstory: Two people as a couple had a disagreement in a personal matter, and are wondering if a future together was possible...

_Billy:_

How can we drift apart like this?

It has been growing and multiplying like a virus,

I didn't want you to disappear completely,

For you are still an important part of my life,

We are certainly not out of time,

To reconcile our love and put our meaningless differences aside.

_Natasha:_

Even though we are on separate ends,

I still hold treasured feelings for you,

Despite what happened,

I don't want you to go away,

Although we have our unimportant disagreements,

I can't stop loving you.

_Billy:_

An invitation arrived in the post today,

A party event was to be celebrated in the next coming two weeks,

It was going to be the perfect time,

I hope she'll be there,

Perhaps she would be there...

But how would I know if she was there,

We are to wear disguises!

_Natasha:_

I received an invite for a special event,

I wonder if he got an invitation too,

If we were to meet up at this party,

Maybe we can work something out,

As I read through the letter,

I saw the dress code which was to be a disguise wear event,

How would I recognise if it was him!

_Billy:_

That night as the music continued to play,

You made the first move out of nowhere on me,

Taken by complete surprise and awe from this person,

I allowed them to take me on the ballroom dance floor,

I held your waist with one hand,

While the my other hand caressed gently into your palm,

I was taken away onto a magical voyage.

I knew it to be her...

_Natasha:_

As we started to waltz though the night,

We took turns taking the lead,

It was just the two of us in the room,

As we gazed in each other in our eyes,

I can see compassion in his eyes,

As I bet too he could see it in mine,

We held hands and walked to the balcony into the night sky,

I knew it to be him...

_Together:_

Staring into the midnight moonlight,

Our love for each other rekindled during our time together dancing,

We could not forget that cherishing moment,

We could see through each other's disguises throughout the whole time,

We turned to face each other,

Smiling, we shared a passionate emotional kiss,

After this night,

We became as one, not two opposites any more...


	10. Winding Back The Clock

**Winding back the Clock **

Stop the clocks all around in the ever expanding universe,

Halt time itself with nothing moving in its wake,

Look back at the events that have happened in the past,

Take note of what action you took,

What do you see?

If you had the power to change what has been done,

Would you?

What would you change in your history?

For once that moment in time is altered,

A tide of sequential variations become in real-time,

Everything in the world,

Caused by that tiny adjustment,

Will not be the same...

For better or for worse,

The world will be a much different place than you and I know,

This in itself raises an important question that makes us wonder,

Are we one of a parallel universe?

Does our behaviour, actions or movements determine a chained outcome?

Is there another galaxy out there that holds the answers to our questions,

On whether what we decide to do,

Will there be a different way played out in a parallax effect...

But it's alright,

Live your life in the moment,

Don't play or toy around what could have been,

Leave the past as the past,

What is done is done,

Nothing can change that,

Preserve the precious memories and experience,

Use them and decide what you'll do for the present and future,

As these are the most important factors that you are able to change,

We cannot foresee what the distant outlook has in store for us,

But if we plan ahead and not dwell in the past,

There will be no need for winding back the clock.


	11. Electrifying Sound Of An Electric Guitar

**The Electrifying Sound of an Electric Guitar**

In front of a live audience,

The band ready to play,

To entertain the waiting crowd,

Connecting the leads to the amplifier,

Teasing them with a few strums of the strings,

And then at maximum power...

Wait for it...

Ready...

Start the beat of the drums,

Get into the groove of the beat,

Then...

Picking up the pace,

The electric guitarists would play a mixture of treble and bass,

The noise would fill the stadium,

As the singer would take a deep breath,

Within a few moments,

Their vocals would be singing down the microphone...

Everybody's jumping up and down,

Dancing to the rhythm of the music,

Feeling the heavy metal,

The overpowered chords,

Rock n Roll throughout the arena,

With people singing through the chorus,

Whether it would be either a ballad or an Up-tempo Jam.

Everyone has something to cheer about!


	12. It's A Beautiful World

**It's a Beautiful World**

Take a look all around in your outside current environment,

What do you see in your surroundings?

An unexplainable possibilities and questions as you step outside into the open air,

A whole range of vegetation, beings, sand, metals, water, stone, fire, snow, weather, elements, minerals, chemicals, gases...

Where did all this come from?

Where did all the different species come from?

How did it all grow to be part of this Earth?

A natural landscape of a glorious horizon,

Seeing it in front of us,

Or on documentaries,

The sun providing natural energy for all living life on Earth,

A 24 hour clock cycle everywhere,

4 different seasons,

Winter, Spring, Summer and Autumn,

A variety of living sustainable life on Earth,

One planet in the entire universe,

Filled with millions of galaxies,

Is there another world like this one out there?

Not forgetting our ancestors,

Who have built upon this land,

A huge timeline ranging from around two thousand years,

From the caves, to huts, to houses,

Civilisations and Empires have spread across the world,

Technology and tools rapidly developing,

The phenomenon is still continuing...

Lara Croft, globetrotter and adventurer,

Goes out into this world,

Even though exploring in a virtual land,

She sees, stands, and touches everything around her,

Rediscovering what was lost years ago,

Putting her in the danger zone,

Though reaping the awards from it,

I believe on every adventure she goes on,

She stops and thinks for a second or two,

As do we all,

When we look around,

We all accept,

For what we are living in,

Is a Beautiful World.


	13. Friendship And Companionship

**Friendship and Companionship**

_One of the most important aspects of life,_

_Most of us cannot stand the loneliness,_

_That we feel if there is no one to talk to,_

_Or we are within isolation or solitude,_

_A friend must be there to lend a helping hand,_

_They could be anywhere,_

_Meeting face to face, phoning, messaging, video calling or even online chatting._

_Friends are like a team,_

_Any size, any place,_

_Working together,_

_Discussing affairs,_

_Sharing belongings and items with each other,_

_Playing games,_

_Keeping important secrets,_

_Giving advice and expressing opinions,_

_But best of all,_

_Being there for when you need them the most._

_It takes time to build up friendships,_

_But it is easily breakable if things go wrong,_

_Even at the toughest of times,_

_We still keep the memories,_

_Reliving the good old times,_

_Even when they are not there at any point in time,_

_A true real friend would never betray and would stay close._

_A friend can be any living being,_

_Could be another person,_

_Or can be a companion such as a dog or a hamster,_

_There are a lot of possibilities,_

_Just know that they are with you throughout your lifetime,_

_Helping you out and supporting you,_

_A stranger whom you've only just met and talked to,_

_Can simply become your friend in a matter of seconds,_

_In one simple phrase,_

_All of our friends and companions,_

_We all treasure them deep within our hearts and souls. _


	14. Lara In Space

**Lara in Space**

On most nights,

Wherever Lara is,

She would look up into the night sky,

Staring at the stars,

Sometimes the lunar moon would be shining too,

Lara would observe with deep thought on many occasions,

Ranging from many areas in her life,

Past adventures, Love, Friendships, Her Personal History, Her Possible Future Plans, Favourite Things, her mind would wander of imagining many things...

Until a couple of times she dreamt up an amazing concept,

What would an adventure be like in outer space?

Lara was just imagining what a breathtaking experience it would be,

Far out from the ordinary,

Could that become a dream come true?

Thinking that the reality was far to real for this marvellous vision,

Lara would move on to other trail of notion,

While still admiring the view of the midnight atmosphere,

She would go to sleep peacefully,

With those ideas turning into sweet dreams,

A smile formed on Lara's lips as she slept.

However it was one day that had arrived,

Where one of Lara's dreams would turn real,

Some call it a wish coming true,

In the morning Lara received an unusual call,

A representative from NASA visited Lara at her home,

Showing that she was the ideal person they have chosen to make a proposal,

NASA had done their research on her,

Knowing the adventures she had succeeded in, her for being head strong and determined,

Making Lara the most suited person for this role,

They made her the offer of a lifetime,

Sending her on a program through the depths of space and onto the moon...

With high spirits and her hands closed on her mouth in awe shock,

Lara enthusiastically accepted the offer given to her,

Knowing even though this was totally out of the blue,

She knew it was genuine and became so speechless...

"Thank you so much!"

The representative smiled at Lara's initial excited reaction before she said another word,

"Glad to have you on-board Ms. Croft, we'll arrange flights and transportation to NASA Headquarters. We'll contact you when the taxi will collect you and take you to the airport"

It wasn't long until Lara got the following phone call,

Confirming her travelling details,

The next week the taxi turned up ready for taking Lara to the local airport,

Once Lara got her luggage all packed,

The taxi drove her to the airport and in no time Lara found herself already seated in the airplane,

Heading for Washington D.C in The United States Of America...

There, Lara greeted the team she would be with in outer space,

She unpacked her belongings in the cabin quarters to where she would sleep,

Whilst the thorough training would commence,

Lara had to reach a certain peak for the tests before she was allowed to be sent to the stars,

These required her to be of a certain intellect and have the fitness capable of withstanding the trials of space exploration.

Two months passed,

Lara and her team were ready for an experience of a lifetime...

The launch day finally arrived,

A lot of spectators came and watched the rocket,

As within T-minus 30 seconds,

The rocket than came into life,

As the boosters burst into full firepower,

Lifting the rocket and the shuttle with the team in it,

Straight into the Earth's atmosphere,

Leaving the area in a huge cloud of smoke.

Lara held on tightly to the console,

During the time they continued to speed up,

They'd reached the final atmosphere layer of Earth,

Lara could feel the agony and torment,

But she was trained for this,

It didn't take long until they were in space itself.

"Lara, take a look out here, it's beautiful"

One of the team members told Lara as she took one long stare outside,

There it was...

Planet Earth...

_Home..._

The globe that Lara had been exploring for years,

Seemed huge from when she was standing on it,

Now looking back at it from afar,

She didn't know what to feel,

It was an amazing sight,

An emotional tear formed from Lara's eye and fell down her face,

It was...breathtaking.

They landed and stationed on the moon,

The team set up Lara for her trip outside,

Fully fitting on her astronaut outfit,

Lara took her very first step on the celestial body of the moon,

Nothing but the shuttle station, the stars, Earth in its full glory, the American Flag and the Red Planet Mars was in a 3600 view,

The thing that stood out though,

Were the twinkling luminous stars,

Millions of them were everywhere,

Being the tiny sources of light in a large dark blanket.

Lara began her mission and small adventure on the moon,

To simply collect samples from the moon,

And to bring them back to NASA for research,

Even though the objective NASA had wasn't a complex challenge nor difficult,

It was an opportunity not to be thrown away,

Lara successfully completed her mission,

As they were coming back into Earth's orbit,

A happy teary smile formed on Lara's face,

Knowing in her mind,

A wishing dream gazing into the sky,

Did indeed become true for her,

An adventure not on Earth, but into outer space,

Something that was unbelievable and miraculous,

She was never going to forget the time she spent in space,

Lara and the team landed safely back onto Earth's soil.

_She was always going to remember..._


End file.
